


Jolly Holidays

by Lettum



Series: Jolly Holidays and Other Moments [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, Birthdays, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Victor with a C because reasons, Victory Day, White Day, now I want cookies, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: A series of holiday themed one shots, in a loose chronological order.  Valentine's day through a year of holidays that come after.Starting with Valentine's Day in Russia, Yuuri makes his fiancé some chocolate as is tradition in Japan.





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day is here and our favorite Japaneese skater makes his fiancé chocolate. He gets a little carried away.

Yuuri looked around at all the food he had made. Positively every surface in Victor’s, their he reminded himself, kitchen was covered in chocolates.  _ Ok maybe I went a  _ little _ overboard with the baking… _ Yuuri thought, trying to find once last place to set the hot pan of cookies, these ones double chocolate chip, to cool before Victor got home and discovered the mess of chocolate and chocolate by products.

Just as he set the pan down on a surprisingly empty cooling rack, Yuuri heard the door open and and exclamation of “Yuuuuri! I’m home!” from his fiancé.

In the next minute, he was being embraced from behind, thankful that he had had time to put the hot pan safely away from his clingy fiancé.

“Yuuri! I missed you! How was your day? Did you have a nice relaxing day off… Why is the kitchen covered in baked goods?” Came the rapid fire questions from an inquisitive Victor. Who at this point was gaping at the veritable smorgasbord of treats in front of him. So many that he was sure he gained a few pounds just looking at the bounty.

Blushing and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Yuuri started to explain why there was so much chocolate based food in their kitchen.

“I know I went a little overboard” Victor merely raised an eyebrow at that statement. “But in Japan, for Valentine’s day, it’s tradition to give chocolate to the one you love. Especially home made chocolate to your special someone. I was looking at recipes and they all looked good but I didn’t know what you would want so I made some of everything....” Yuuri trailed off, realizing for the first time just how much he had made in the 8 or so hours Victor was at the rink training and working on the choreography for their upcoming programs.

He looked at the three layer chocolate cake, each layer with something different between. Strawberry jam, white chocolate frosting and a mocha ganache covering the whole thing. That had been where he had started to go awry. He had forgotten just how much time it would take for the cakes to cool enough to be assembled and frosted. So he had decided to make some fudge while he was waiting for the cakes to cool. One pan of simple dark chocolate fudge turned into 4 pans of fudge, one a cherry mash, one with pistachios, the dark chocolate he started with, and a white chocolate almond stripped with milk chocolate drizzle. And then he thought that maybe Victor would want something crunchy so he made chocolate covered almonds and peanuts. He noticed a can of mixed nuts in the cabinet and in they went into the melted chocolate. Of course, it wasn’t just one type of chocolate either. Each type of nut had a milk, dark, and white variety.

But as all that was cooling, and Yuuri had started to frost the cake that had started this, he thought that cookies might be good. They had just gotten a couple gallons of milk on their last trip to the grocery store and while he knew Victor loved the stuff, he was worried about making use of it before it went bad. 

So he made cookies. 

So very many cookies. 

Cookies to go with the milk that they had so much of.

Pan after pan of chocolate chip and just straight chocolate. Cookies shaped like dogs and ice skates, thanks to his mom for that little christmas present. Cookies that were decorated to look like the Russian and Japanese flags respectively. He even made bone shaped cookies for Makkachin that were dog friendly. After he made those he had to find a recipe for cat cookies so Yuri’s cat would not be left out. He even made some cat shaped ones just for the teen, he just had to figure out how to give them to him without losing a finger in the process.

After the first few batches of cookies, while he thought of more cookie variety and shapes he could use, Yuuri made mini cupcakes for everyone at the rink as a thank you for being so nice since he got to St.Petersburg. While those were cooling before the frosting, Yuuri went back to making cookies. He really enjoyed making cookies.

“Yuuri, what are we going to do with all of this? We can’t possibly eat it all.” Victor asked looking around at it all. Watching as one of the mountains of cookies shifted slightly under the weight.

“When did you get all the ingredients for this?” Victor asked next, sure that his apartment had never had this much homemade food in it. Who had time for cooking when there was skating to be done?

“Yesterday after practice, I asked Yuri to take me to a market for some groceries. When I told him I would be baking chocolates he agreed if I made some for him. When I asked what he wanted, he asked what I could make, I told him about the recipes I was thinking of, and then he wanted a little of everything.”

“But why so many cookies? This is a lot of cookies right? I think it’s a lot of cookies.”

A cookie mountain shifted again, sending crumbs tumbling down and Yuuri dashing to stabilize it before a cookielanche could start.

“Oh, heh, well cookies are fun to make and easy to do when I was waiting for stuff to cool down or heat up. I probably wouldn’t have made so many if you didn’t have two ovens. It really made baking nice.” Yuuri smiled.

“I have two ovens?” Victor asked. He didn’t remember having two ovens, maybe when Yuri made him buy all those pots and pans he slipped another oven in too? Is that how kitchens worked?

“Yeah, you have two ovens, what did you think all those compartments were for?” Yuuri gestured to the double oven, the glass windows side by side, warming drawers above the larger oven on the left and below the smaller oven on the right.

“Storage? I’m actually not sure I’ve ever used the thing, it just came with the apartment.”

“Well it’s a very nice oven you have here. I can’t wait to cook a big dinner when we have people over.” Yuuri looked dreamy at the thought of having friends over for dinner. Victor wondered what a ‘big’ dinner was if the current chocolaty state of the kitchen was Yuuri baking for fun.

He would probably feed an army with the amount of food he would make.

Victor looked forward to it.

“Hey, where’s Makkachin? I know you wouldn’t let him near this much chocolate.” Victor looked around for his dog, noticing how quiet it was and how the overgrown puppy would be whining by now if he was around.

“Yuri took him for a walk, he should be back soon though.” Yuuri glanced at the timer on the oven, noting how long was left and that Yuri would be back in around 5 minutes.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you let The Russian Fairy take MY dog for a walk without supervision? He HATES Makkachin! He’s going to let him loose and I’ll never see my poor boy again!” Victor really seemed distraught at the thought of the younger Yuri taking his dog for a simple walk. Yuuri hurried to reassure his fiancé.

“It’s fine! Really! Yuri doesn’t hate him, he may be a cat person but he likes Makkachin just fine Victor. And besides this isn’t the first time he’s walked him anyway so I don’t see what the problem is.” Yuri said, preparing a spot for the last pan from the oven. Getting the hot pads ready as the timer ticked down.

“What do you mean, ‘not the first time’? Of course he’s never walked my dog before!” 

“Victor, I know you’ve been busy making new programs for all three of us, but have you really not noticed that Yuri is living with us and is practically our son? He has his own room for crying out loud! In fact I have half a mind to look into adoption at this point.”

While it was true that Victor had been working hard on six all new programs for the three of them, he had noticed that Yuri had been hanging around a lot. He just didn’t realize how much he supposed.

“OI! Katsudon! Is the pirozhki ready?” The kitten roared when he barged in, Makkachin let loose and barreling toward Victor.

“Yuri! You can’t just let him off the leash like that! There’s chocolate all over the place!” Yuuri yelled as Victor intercepted the excited pooch. The oven timer went off. “And yes your pirozhki are ready, though they should cool for a few minutes first.” Taking the last tray out of the oven revealed several of the bread balls, golden brown and looking very tasty.

Yuri grunted as he flopped on the couch, and started messing with his phone. Victor brought Makkachin with him into the living room to make sure he didn’t get into trouble and sat down.

A moment of silence descended on the pair, Yuri absorbed in whatever was on his phone, before Victor decided to break it.

“So, you live here now?” 

“What of it?” came the gruff reply, Yuri never taking his eyes off of his phone.

“Just wanted to confirm is all. I guess I’ve been a little distracted choreographing six new programs these past few weeks. It’s fine by the way, if you are happy here that is.” Victor was not really sure what to say to the teen, but he felt he needed to say something. Welcome him into his home at the least.

“Eh, it’s fine. Just make sure my programs can win gold. I’m not losing to you or Katsudon this season.” That was as much as a thank you Victor would get from the kitten and he knew it and just smiled.

Yuuri came in then, a tray loaded with drinks and a few pirozhki, even some of the special doggy cookies for Makkachine.

“You can let him go, I blocked off the kitchen and put away as many of the chocolates as I could. We need more storage bags by the way.” Yuri had grabbed a pirozhki before Yuuri had finished setting the tray down and had started to dig in. Yuuri gave him a napkin as he got to the filling and chocolate oozed out, still warm and melty inside the doughy shell.

“There’s even chocolate in those? Did you make anything without chocolate?” Victor asked as he bit into his own pirozhki, savoring the slightly sweeter than normal outside before licking out some of the dark chocolate filling.

“Nope.” Yuuri giggled, clearly happy with himself. He had made a lot of food today. None of it healthy, but that was beside the point. He had enjoyed himself and felt good making something that would make others happy. He really liked the idea of making the chocolates for Victor even if the other wouldn’t truly get the significance of the gesture.

“Can I give some of the cookies to Otabek? Since he’s here training for the next few months.” Yuri asked, not looking away from his phone but a slight dusting of pink coming over his nose and cheeks.

“Sure! Give him as much as you want. I was planning on taking most of it to the rink anyway. As a kind of thank you for letting me skate with you all.” Yuuri said after he ate the last of his pirozhki.

“You fiend! You are just trying to make the competition fat and unable to skate! I’m on to you Mr.Katsuki, I see what you are planing and I will not let you succeed!” Victor somehow got through that ramble with a straight face, but broke out in giggles as soon as the other two looked at him like he was crazy. “What? It was funny…”

“It was, but if I wanted to sabotage all the other skaters, I would hide all their skates, not bake them to death.” Yuuri said, like he had planned something like this before. A wicked glint in his eye.

“But baking would be so much easier! And a more fun way to go then being frustrated at not having my skates.” Victor had finished his pirozhki, siping on his water as he regarded his fiancé. 

“How many bags will we need to bring all of this to the rink tomorrow?” Victor was already thinking of where all his shopping bags were.

“Oh a suitcase at least. There are a lot of cookies.” Yuuri smiled.

There were a  _ lot _ of cookies.


	2. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday and White Day all rolled into one massive chapter.

White Day

An alarm buzzed, increasing in volume until a pale hand snatched the phone from the side of the mattress where it lay in a tangle of cords and cat ear headphones. Said hand brought the offending device under the pile of blankets and pillows to turn off the god-awful racket. The gray cat Misha was curled asleep in a corner of the nest of blankets. She was so used to her master’s alarm, she didn’t even crack an eye at the noise.

Yuri sat up, blankets and sheets falling from his lean frame, the normal morning scowl on his face. A yawn escaped as he stretched his arms above his head, his blond hair matted to one side.

 _It still feels strange living at Victor’s apartment,_ he thought to himself as he got ready for the day. The lovebirds were gross all the time but being so close to the rink was amazing. He didn’t have to get up so goddamn early for once in his life And he didn’t have to live with Yakov since his grandpa was still in Moscow. His grandpa refused to move from the city of his birth, saying something about how Moscow was his lifeblood, and he would be there til the day he died, or some such nonsense.

While it seemed to the teen that Victor and Yuuri were all over each other at all times, they at least didn’t care if he played his music loud as long as it was turned down by around 10pm. They were fine with him sleeping however late he wanted on his days off. They only griped at him if he didn’t do his share of the dishes and asked that he take out the trash sometimes.

Overall, living with them was, dare he think it, nice. It was nice to have people that cared but weren't too nosey. Even if they kissed far too much for his tastes.

It was also nice to live with someone who could cook. His grandpa notwithstanding, he had not lived with anyone who could cook until Katsuki Yuuri had moved to Saint Petersburg. Yuri would deny it ‘til the day he died but he thought that Yuuri was an excellent cook. And he always made breakfast for the three of them everyday, going so far as to make sure there was something that Yuri really liked each day. It probably had to do with growing up in a family-run inn, that desire to please the customers.

It was a small thing being thought of, cared for enough to have something as unimportant as a favorite side dish to eat, but it was nice. Different even. Not that his grandpa forgot about him ever, but this was different. This was someone, a rival both on and off the ice, who he insulted on a regular basis, even if the insults were becoming more infrequent or turned into a tease more than anything else. Calling the other Yuuri “Katsudon” had become a strange term of endearment. But the Japanese man treated Yuri like a person. Not some kid with talent on the ice or a teen heartthrob like his fans, but as a regular person like anyone else. Yuri would never admit it, but it was nice.

It was probably why he didn’t mind it so much when Yuuri sometimes called him Yurio. In fact, Yuuri was the only person who could call him that and get away without an angry tirade aimed at their face.

Yuri yawned his way down the short hall to the guest bathroom, his bathroom if the tiger and leopard motif were any indication, intent on a shower. He was still too asleep to notice the voices in the kitchen or the myriad of different smells coming from said kitchen. He left his bedroom door open on the way out so his cat could explore for a while, thinking of how cute it was that Makkachin and Misha actually got along and loved to cuddle on the couch. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

Once his shower was done and he was more awake, Yuri headed into the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly.

Only to stop short.

Yuuri had made breakfast like normal.

But there was a lot more of it than normal. So much more that Yuri was having flashbacks to a month ago, when Chocolategeddon happened.

The first to notice Yuri was Victor as he sat the table with plates and cutlery.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURIO!” was exclaimed before he was smothered in a bear hug. An excited but less physical chorus of “Happy Birthday Yurio” and “Happy Birthday Yura” could be heard by the teen, once Victor had released him and he could breathe again.

That’s when he noticed that it was more than just the three of them.

Otabek was over.

Why was Otabek over?

Yuri asked as such.

“Beka, why are you here?” he asked in a gruffly puzzled tone of voice.

“Because it is your birthday, and I wanted to help make a proper birthday breakfast for my best friend,” was the reply. It still didn’t quite explain why Otabek would want to do such a thing, but it felt good to be thought of.

“Well the food is ready, so let’s eat!” Yuuri declared, always the mother hen when it came to making sure the people he cared about did the things they needed to do to survive. Like eating.

Yuri sat down and was served what could only be described as a small world tour of food. There were thick pancake-like syrniki with apples, thin crepe-like blini with strips of salmon and red caviar, Kazakh-style Nan with two different kinds of what looked like sliced sausages, miso soup and eggy tamagoyaki, strips of american bacon, and a bowl of sliced strawberries and whipped cream. There were also 3 kinds of tea as well as coffee and various juices.

He was glad he had traveled the world so much, it meant he at least had some idea what he was eating.

All in all, it was a feast.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, the four all walked over to the rink, feeling a little too heavy for a jog and wanting to walk off at least a little of the giant breakfast. Once inside, the day proceeded as normal: Yakov barking orders to his students, Victor and Yuuri being disgusting and fawning over each other, Otabek working on his emotional presence in his programs. Yuri was working on his step sequences when Yakov yelled that it was time for lunch.

“All right! Everyone off the ice! We are having a meeting in the conference room upstairs during lunch! Now!” announced Yakov, ever the gentle soul, to much groaning and staring from the gathered skaters. Why was there a meeting over lunch that they _all_ had to go to?

But everyone knew Yakov, and they knew to not dawdle lest they be given the task of endless laps around the rink as punishment.

As Yuri took off his skates and stowed them in his locker before going upstairs, Otabek grabbed his attention.

“Yuri, your steps were beautiful. You will be hard to beat at the next competition.”

“Heh, thanks, your presentation is getting better too. That’s good, I like having challenging opponents to skate against. Keeps me sharp.” Yuri was already in his favorite leopard print shoes, as he conversed with and waited on Otabek who just finished tying his own shoes.

Otabek’s lips twitched in a ghost of a smile at the hidden complement from the teen.

“Perhaps you could help me work on my expressions, I’m pretty sure that’s why JJ beat me for bronze at the last Grand Prix.” Only those who knew him very well knew that Otabek was still sore about that loss. He should have ranked higher than the abysmal performance that JJ had put on at last year's Grand Prix Final. But there was only so much one could do when one was from a less beloved country. Which is why he had moved his home rink to Russia, in the hopes that being around world class skaters and coaches would help him to skate better and get some recognition for his hard work. He was not a savant like Yuri, but he put his heart and soul into his skating and it definitely showed.

“Where did the lovebirds sneak off to? I really hope they aren’t being gross somewhere,” Yuri asked, noticing that the couple was nowhere to be seen. It was odd.

“I think Victor said that he had a errand to run. Yuuri went with him of course,” Otabek supplied. Very helpful and efficient the Kazakh. To the point and truthful. It’s part of why Yuri and Otabek were such good friends.

“Well, whatever. It’s their fault if they get on Yakov’s bad side. Let’s just go before we have to do extra laps.”

And with that, the international pair headed up to the second floor conference room they had been instructed to meet at.

Otabek opened the door, holding it open because he was a gentleman to everyone regardless of gender.

Yuri stepped through the door, thanking his friend as he did so because at least with Otabek, Yuri was not an ass.

Then he gasped.

The room was decorated in every color imaginable of leopard and tiger print everything. Streamers and balloons, confetti, even the tablecloths were alternating between tiger and leopard print.

It truly looked like a Lisa Frank painting had thrown up in there.

Yuri thought it was beautiful.

Everyone was there. Mila and Georgi, talking to Lilia, were to the left side, by a table with a tiger stripe tablecloth and covered in leopard printed packages. Victor and Yakov were on the right, speaking about routines for next season and coaching both of the Yuris.

But what made him gasp was Japanese Yuuri, in the back of the room with the biggest, gaudiest, multi tier animal spotted and striped neon cake he had ever seen. He was talking to Yuri’s grandpa and helping the man set out the food: the pirozhki that he had undoubtedly baked himself.

The gathered people were making small talk in their own little worlds. It took Otabek clearing his throat to break the spell on the room. Then everyone noticed that Yuri and Otabek had arrived.

And at once everyone started to sing Yuri a happy birthday.

After the song, the birthday cake was lit up. Sixteen candles that were in need of the birthday boy’s handywork to be blown out. Then came lunch of his grandpa’s homemade pirozhki and the sugar rush of the cake.

After everyone had gorged themselves, it was time for presents.

Yuri received the normal stuff a kid his age would: new socks and jeans, a couple video games that were violent and bloody just how he liked them, and a few gag gifts from Chris and Phichit, sent to Victor’s apartment weeks ago. Next came the gifts from those gathered at the surprise party.

Mila insisted on going first, and pulled him over to the back of the room where a giant sheet of leopard print wrapping paper was laid over something big. She removed the sheet with a flourish and Yuri’s eyes went wide.

It was a life-sized white tiger stuffed animal. Easily bigger than his bed at home. But that was just fine with the teen, as he decided then and there that the tiger was his new bed. Reaching out to touch it he discovered that it was almost as soft as his cat, Misha, and was instantly in love.

Georgi went next after luring the teen back to the table with the rest of the gifts. He gave Yuri a giant black blanket with a white tiger on it. Tigers seemed to be a theme for the Ice Tiger of Russia Today.

Yakov gave him a handwritten note: a voucher good for one day off of practice in the future, expiring on his next birthday and with stipulations on just when he could use it. But a day off of mostly his choice was a valuable thing indeed.

Lilia gave him a cashmere leopard print scarf. Something sensible that he could actually use. She did care after all.

From his grandpa, he got a new bag for his skates, with tons of pockets for his phone and cords. Snow leopard print for the Ice Tiger. The black spots contrasted nicely with the bright white background.

Yuuri and Victor gave him a new winter jacket. Yuuri wanted to make sure he stayed warm in the bitter winters of Russia. The jacket itself was all puffy and also leopard print. His friends and rink-mates really knew him well, it would seem.

Victor also informed him that they would take him to the animal shelter to pick out a kitten as well. At this the teen actually hugged Victor, and then Yuuri of his own volition. He was truly touched that they’d let yet another animal into their home.

But the last present was one that blew him away. In a large box that Otabek handed him, covered in the same leopard paper as all the other gifts, were brand new skates in his size.

Yuri didn’t know how to react to such a gift from his best friend. He just stared at the black skates, the blades a shiny new chrome. They had a tasteful stripe of leopard print towards the heels.

“Do you like them?” Otabek asked, once it was apparent that Yuri was still trying to process his gift.

Yuri meanwhile could only think of how expensive custom skates were. And while he knew that Otabek was not strapped for cash, he also knew that he was not the type to just up and spend a bunch of money when he didn’t need to. Unlike some other skaters he knew who flew off to other countries on a whim.

When he finally recovered enough to talk, Yuri looked up at Otabek with a smile on his face.

“I love them, thank you. I really mean it.”

Otabek smiled his small smile back.

“You are most welcome Yura.”

After the gifts were done and the party cleaned up, Yakov announced that everyone could take the rest of the day off. As a birthday gift for Yuri and a rare act of generosity on the coach’s part.

 

* * *

 

A few days later found the lovebirds, Yuri, and Otabek at the animal shelter along with Makkachin on a leash and Misha in her carrier to help pick out a new furry friend.

Yuri and the animals decided on a coal-black kitten with giant white paws and a white dot at the base of his tail.

Yuri named him Tomo, part of the Japanese word ‘tomodachi’ which Yuuri had helpfully pointed out meant ‘friend’ in Japanese. Yuri thought it was fitting since the kitten was a new friend for both Misha and Yuri.

 

* * *

 

It was a week later when Victor glanced at the calendar on his phone and noticed it was coming up to March 14th. He was reminded of how for Valentine’s day Yuuri had mentioned how the Japanese celebrated with chocolate. Intrigued and wanting to learn more, Victor took to Google.

One of the first hits was an article explaining how in Febuary, women give chocolate to the guys they like, or who are important in their lives. And how in March, the men give the women white chocolate to reciprocate that gesture.

Victor thought it was a romantic notion and an idea struck him.

He may not be able to cook anything without almost burning down the house, but he did know how to use his credit cards. So after an intense Google session and some pleading with and help from both Phichit and Christophe via text, Victor had a plan. Now he just had to locate the perfect chocolate.

After much more Googling, Victor found the chocolatier that Phichit had mentioned Yuuri liked. From his college days in the states, he had grown fond of one specific shop based in Florida. Apparently one of Yuuri’s professors was from there and would special order from the shop all the time and would share with her favorite students. Yuuri was lucky enough to be one of her favorites and came to love the chocolates just as much.

Looking at the site, Victor decided on getting a bit of everything. Because he is Victor Nikiforov and he never does anything in small measures. After selecting his chocolates, it came time to see if they shipped to Russia.

While his English was good, he didn’t think he saw anything about international shipping. Undeterred, he found the right time of day to call the shop itself and went about placing an order that way.The next day was an off day for both Victor and Yuuri. His fiancé would be calling his family in Japan for a few hours so Victor would take the opportunity to call the shop.

A very friendly sounding woman answered the phone at around noon her time and around 8pm for Victor. After explaining his situation and finding out that, no they did not in fact ship internationally, and no they would not be able to make an exception for him even after he explained who he was and offered to pay an exorbitant amount for it.

They took pride in their chocolate and could not in good conscience send them out on such a long trip when they would most likely melt and be ruined. That’s when Yuri walked in the room, back from practice.

When Victor asked if he could have someone pick them up, the woman said that that would probably work. If he had a courier that could fly it back they would be happy to work with him on his order. He promised to call back that day once he had everything in order. The woman said they looked forward to his purchase and would be ready when he called.

Once he hung up the phone, Victor cornered Yuri in the kitchen and asked him a very simple question.

“How do you feel about flying to America and picking something up for me?” Victor used his most charming smile as he said it.

“Hell no,” was the immediate reply from the teen.

“Yuri, let me explain!” He added his trademark puppy dog eyes at this point.

“Fuck no! I’m not you! I don’t fly to random countries for the hell of it!” roared the kitten before Victor could get a word in.

“It’s for Yuuri! And I’ll send you wherever you want if you do this one little thing for me!” Victor whisper-yelled, mindful that the object of his surprise was a few rooms over. “Otabek too if you want!” he added for good measure.

Yuri stopped his growling for a moment also lowering his volume.

“For Katsudon, huh? Anywhere I want? And Beka comes with?” The kitten was intrigued.

“For a week, yes!” Victor pleaded, heart shaped smile at it’s fullest and puppy dog eyes their brightest.

“I’m listening.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down at the kitchen table across from Victor.

“I need you to fly to America to pick up some chocolates for me to give to Yuuri for White Day,” Victor explained.

“The fuck is White Day? Wait, America?!” Yuri was interested but wondering why the hell America of all places.

“Yuuri’s favorite chocolatier is there, in Florida specifically, and they won’t ship it here no matter how much I pay for it because the chocolates would just melt on the way. It’s supposed to be one of the best in the country I’ve been told. And I really want to get them for him because of all the chocolate he made for me.”

Victor was rambling, he knew, but he was not sure when Yuuri would be off the phone and he really needed to get someone to go and get the chocolate and bring it back in time.

Yuri looked at him like he was crazy. Because really, Victor _was_ crazy. Stupidly and crazily in love with a quiet Japanese man who Yuri was fond of as well. Secretly Yuri would do just about anything to make who he thought of as the older brother he always wanted happy, even if the man with the same name could be an overbearing mother hen at times. Honestly Yuri didn’t need that much mothering all the time even though he kind of enjoyed it. But the other Yuuri didn’t need to know that, and neither did Victor for that matter.

After a solid minute of letting Victor stew, watching as he wiggled like a worm on a fishing hook, Yuri give the hopeful man his decision.

“No.”

“What?! Why?!” Victor looked distraught at Yuri. Like he had betrayed his trust by not wanting to run a simple errand. Because to Victor, flying halfway around the world to pick up some chocolates _was_ simple.

“I’m not missing that much training for Worlds just so you can do something kinda romantic for Katsudon. Besides he would like it more if you did it yourself. And since you can’t just fly to America without him noticing that his personal leech is not attached to him for a few hours, I think you should just take him there.” Yuri crossed his arms, done with his speech and looked expectantly at Victor.

Victor meanwhile was thinking. It was true that if he had someone else get the chocolates it wouldn’t mean as much, but he really wanted it to be a surprise! How could it still be a surprise if he was whisking his fiancé off to Florida right before Worlds and right on White Day? The Japanese man would surely guess the reason for the impromptu trip.

As Victor was having an internal dilemma, Yuri decided to take pity on the man and give him the answer to this whole problem of needing to surprise Katsudon.

“Victor, just take us to Disney World for the weekend. Say it’s a little break to recharge before Worlds. Otabek is coming too, that way it looks more like a trip and less like you are trying to propose. Again.” Yuri looked at Victor with disinterest as he explained what the older man should do, but those who knew him well could tell he was excited about the thought of going to the happiest place on earth. He was getting excited at the thought of going on the faster rides, careening down the track at breakneck speeds. He had heard about the giant zoo that was there as well, and wanted to see all the big cats.

Victor meanwhile lit up at the suggestion. Growing brighter with each passing second while Yuri explained his much better and more sane plan.

“Yuri, I could kiss you, that is the best thing I have ever heard!” Victor exclaimed as he jumped at the teen. He wrapped the teen in a bear hug of affection and rubbed the side of his face in the teen’s hair like he was a stuffed animal.

“Tch, get off old man! Make sure to get us tickets! I want first class both ways! And seats far away from the two of you, I don’t need to be grossed out by all the kissing!” Yuri growled as he extracted himself from the octopus Victor became whenever he was excited or happy.

Once the teen had retreated to his room with a grumble about still wanting his own trip away from the grossness of the lovebirds, Victor got to work setting up Operation: Chocolate Surprise.

The next couple of hours were spent frantically planning, since Yuuri could be done with his call at any time. After a few calls and some furious typing on his laptop, Victor had everything planned out. The four of them would be flying out on Friday after practice and fly back early Thursday morning on a private plane that one of his many sponsors had been kind enough to provide. He just had to do a commercial after Worlds for some product. Sometimes being the most famous figure skater in the whole of Russia had it’s perks.

The group would land in Orlando Saturday morning and would head to the hotel from the airport in a private car. Victor ordered the chocolates he had picked out and some extra for the teens to enjoy as a little thank you.

He made sure to text all the info to Yuri, and was just finishing his text when his Yuuri walked out from the bedroom, finished with his call home. He quickly closed all the browsers on his laptop and shut the computer down for good measure. He would have to clear his browser history before Yuuri used it next, lest the surprise be spoiled.

He greeted Yuuri in his usual exuberance, asking how the family back home was and then they went about their nightly routine: idle chatter about skating while Yuuri made dinner, then Victor calling Yuri in once it was ready.

All three sat down at the table to eat, with a couple stealthy glances between the Russians.

Yuuri was none the wiser. Victor was excited about his present for his beloved. Yuri had to hide his smile behind his food at his part in all this. He had an image of a tough guy with the eyes of a soldier to uphold after all.

Yuuri was sure to be surprised.

 

* * *

 

It was finally Friday. Yuri made sure to pack a couple changes of clothes and his travel pillow along with all his chargers for his devices in his sport bag. He sent a reminding text to Otabek and Victor to do the same. It was a normal day of practice for the skaters, but for three of them, a sense of excitement was in the air. Victor could hardly contain his excitement but him being Victor, it was pretty much ignored. If Yuuri suspected anything he didn’t let it show, just practicing his jumps as he was instructed by Yakov.

After practice and much needed showers, the four headed out of the rink at the same time only to be met with a sleek and spacious town car outside.

“I wonder who that’s for?” Yuuri questioned. It was odd that a car like that was outside the rink at this time of day. There were no events going on that he knew of to warrant the use of a car.

“It’s for us! We’re all going on a trip!” Victor, positively vibrating with excitement informed Yuuri as he grabbed his hand and lead his very confused fiancé towards the car. Yuri and Otabek followed after.

“What?! Victor! Where are we going?!” Yuuri knew better at this point than to try to talk his fiancé out of whatever he had planned, he just hoped it wasn’t anything too extravagant this time. The last time Victor dragged him away, they ended up on the cover of several magazines because of a stroll through Tokyo that involved a lot of kissing in some less than private places.

“Not telling! It’s a surprise! And the kids are coming too because we could all use a few days off before Worlds!” Victor explained while they rode to the airport. Yuuri had a sinking feeling once he realised that they were driving up to a private jet on the tarmac and that wherever they were going, he didn’t have a change of clothes.

“Victor, you could have at least let me pack first!” Yuuri said, his head in his hands. But being with Victor had taught him that spontaneity was the flavor of the day, everyday.

“Don’t worry Katsudon, I packed for you. Even brought your spare glasses and meds for the plane ride,” Yuri huffed before Yuuri could really get into a full blown panic attack. Victor looked pleased at him and he added, “It’s not like Victor would have thought of it, someone has to be the responsible one here.”

At that comment, Otabek chuckled, surprising the two legal adults in the back of the car. Seeing this, he decided to have a little fun. “I am known to laugh on occasion. Just ask Yura here.”

Yuri turned red when the other two turned baffled gazes his way. “Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

The flight was long but uneventful. Yuuri and Victor choose to sleep most of the trip and Otabek and Yuri played games on their handhelds for most of the way.

It was Saturday the 11th when they had landed in Florida. They were hit with sheer humidity upon exiting the plane, and the ones who didn’t grow up on a coast gasped. Not only was it wet, it was warm. Much warmer and sunnier than it had been when they left Russia.

Again a sleek town car met them on the tarmac. Once everyone was settled in the back they were taken to their hotel.

The hotel was more a village than hotel really. Bungalows were all around what looked like a park of some kind, each separated by trees and walking paths. There were other guests around since it was midmorning here. The car drove up some official looking little roads and stopped before one of the more secluded bungalows. Outside was a concierge, smartly dressed, with a packet in his hands. He greeted the group after the driver had opened the door and started to unload what luggage they had.

“Hello and welcome to Disney’s Animal Kingdom Villas. My name is Todd and if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. Shall I show you to your rooms?”

“Yes please, it’s been a long day for us.” Victor replied, taking charge as he had the most experience flying to random places and also spoke the best English out of the coherent ones. Yuuri was still jetlagged. The other two looked around trying to take it all in.

“Of course, right this way. We have you all in one of our bigger villas, if that is alright. There are three bedrooms, two full baths, a half bath, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. Meals are provided upon request. However, if I might suggest some of our restaurants in the park, I have listed all the available meal options in this pamphlet as well as attractions and show times. There are room keys for you all as well and a personal shuttle can be called at anytime to take you anywhere in the park. We hope you enjoy your stay at Walt Disney World.” The concierge, Todd, finished explaining once he got the skaters into the living room of the spacious villa. Yuri and Otabek flopped onto the couches while Yuuri stood in a daze. Victor accepted the pamphlet and thanked Todd as he let him out.

Turning back to his charges, Victor decided that it was time to pick out a bedroom for their stay.

“Yuuri, let's get settled in then maybe go get something to eat.” Victor gently took his fiancé’s hand and lead him upstairs.

“Oh… Okay…” Yuuri replied, still in a daze that was a mixture of jet lag, his anxiety medicine for the flight, and this trip as a whole.

“I want to be able to see the animals from my room!” Yuri yelled after the retreating pair.

“Sure, Yurio whatever you want!” Victor sleepily called from somewhere upstairs.

“Tch, they are going to take the best room I know it,” Yuri grumbled, turning to Otabek who was already sound asleep on the opposite couch. Stifling a yawn, Yuri stretched out on his couch and decided to follow suit and take a nap.

A few hours later, the teens woke up and decided to go explore the park while it was still open. Yuri grabbed a room key for each of them and a park map on his way out. Otabek, ever thoughtful, left a note for the lovebirds on where they had gone. He knew Yuuri would worry otherwise. Then he jogged to catch up with his friend.

The teens looked at the map, then set off to find all the roller coasters Disney World had to offer.

 

* * *

 

It was dinner time by the time Victor woke up. Turning, he saw that Yuuri was still sound asleep. Even though Victor had slept on the plane, he was still a little out of it when they’d arrived. He suspected it had something to do with the man lying beside him on the large bed that made him so sleepy. It was hard staying awake when he had someone so nice and warm to cuddle.

Glancing at the time, he realized that he needed to make a couple of calls to orchestrate the surprises he had planned.

With calls to both the chocolatier to confirm delivery and room service to have dinner scheduled for the 14th, he went over what places that were still open to have dinner that night. He had narrowed it down to three that looked interesting when Yuuri finally woke up.

“Ah good evening love, sleep well?” Victor asked already smiling at how Yuuri stretched as he woke up. Nose crinkling just so over a yawn. He really was too cute for Victor’s own good.

“Hmm… Evening already? I guess I slept longer than I thought, huh? I had hoped sleeping on the plane would help with the jet lag this time, guess not,” Yuuri rambled while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hungry? I was looking through the brochure and thought these looked good. Any preference on food? We could have a nice dinner then walk around the park. I read something about a fireworks display at the end of the night.” Victor showed Yuuri the restaurants he was looking at.

Yuuri picked a cozy looking Italian one and they got ready for their evening. On their way out, Yuuri noticed the note left by the teens and sent a quick text telling them what they were up too and to not stay out too late. He got a thumbs up emoji from Otabek as the only reply.

Chuckling, the couple left for dinner, making sure to stop at the nearest gift shop to get Victor a hat. They were on vacation and even though they were in one of the biggest amusement parks around, they would probably still be recognized. News of their engagement traveled fast even among non-figure skating fans, and they wanted a peaceful dinner out for once.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, the couple met up with the teens to walk around and find a good spot for the fireworks display that evening. The kids chatted about the rides they had gone on, Yuri going so far as to say that they were lame for sleeping all day while they were on vacation. Victor chuckled at that and promised that they would both be up and around the next day to enjoy the park. They planned to all go to the zoo portion of the park together the next day after acquiring the necessary hats for the other recognizable members of the group.

A hush fell over the gathered crowd as the firew

* * *

orks display began. It was truly spectacular. Every explosion timed to music from one of the more famous movies at the time. Noticing how his fiancé was cold, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind. Becoming a makeshift coat for him and earning a kiss in the process. Content in the arms of his love, Yuuri relaxed into the embrace and watched the rest of the program with a dreamy smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

That Sunday was spent lazing around the park’s many areas. The group made their way to the Animal Kingdom for lunch. The rest of the day was spent much the same, with the teens going off on their own to try all the rides while the lovebirds walked around the park. Many selfies were taken that day by the Russians with each of their companions, to be posted once they were done with their trip lest they be mobbed by their many fans.

Dinner saw the four of them once again having a meal together. This time they had to get a big booth to fit all the bags Victor has seen fit to fill with souvenirs and gifts for friends and family back home. It was a good thing they had the same private jet for the ride back, otherwise they would have had to pay a fortune in extra baggage fees.

Monday was spent in similar fashion: more rides and exploring for the whole group. They again had dinner together, this time at a restaurant that had food from all around the world. Being world travelers themselves, they could tell which dishes were done right and which were more Americanized to fit the pallette of the normal clientele. The tiramisu was outstanding and the best dish any of them had tried. Even Yuuri had seconds, once he rationalized it with the fact that he had been walking for at least ten hours each day for the past three days.

 

* * *

 

Finally Tuesday the 14th arrived and Victor could hardly contain his excitement. Everything was set to begin at 6pm that night in their private villa. He had already worked out with Yuri and Otabek when to be gone. The delivery service had texted him the schedule and it would work out well. He would take Yuuri out into the park until 5:30 then they would make their way back to the villa where dinner would be waiting. He was very excited about his surprise.

But until the appointed time, all he could do was wait and hope he could make it through the long day until then.

It was a very long day indeed.

 

* * *

 

When it was finally time to start heading back to their special dinner, Victor had to drag Yuuri away from the street performance they had been watching. While he didn’t see what was special about a robot dinosaur with a flower cart, Yuuri had been entranced. Almost acting like a little kid himself as he watched the actual little kids go up to the dinosaur and talk to it or pet it. It was rather cute in a way, but Victor had a plan and a precise timetable to follow if this evening was going to go off without a hitch.

It was with much reluctance that Yuuri left his new robot friend, looking at Victor with his puppy dog eyes as they headed back to the villa. Yuuri wondered what was so important that he had to go too, as he would have much rather have spent more time with the dinosaur.

But Victor had used his own puppy dog eyes and had won the day.

Entering the front room, Yuuri smelled something wonderful coming from the dining room. It was odd that there was food here but he chalked it up to the resort being just that nice. Once he walked into the dining room and saw the candles and his favorite meal laid out he knew this was something special.

Victor came up behind him then wrapping his arms around his torso like he always did when Yuuri was shocked, and started to speak into his ear, tone full of excitement and slightly husky.

“Happy White Day, love. I hope you like your surprise.” With a squeeze, Victor came around in front of Yuuri and handed him a box wrapped in white paper.

In a daze, Yuuri took it and started to open the present. He was still trying and failing to wrap his head around the fact that Victor knew about White Day, what it meant in Japan, and that he had apparently gone to the trouble to organize this trip for it.

Once he got the paper off of the present, he was shocked to see a logo he never thought he’d see again. His favorite chocolatier from college, Norman Love Confections.

Tears were filling his eyes as Yuuri looked to Victor, gently set the box on the table, and kissed him.

It was slow and sweet and filled with all the love Yuuri couldn’t express with words in that moment. Once they broke apart for air Victor started to laugh and, caught up in the moment, so did Yuuri.

“I take it you like your surprise?” Victor asked once their giddy laughter had died down.

“I love it, and I love you so much. Thank you,” Yuuri said through his tears, smiling so brightly it almost blinded his fiancé. He hugged Victor tightly as tears still gently fell and happy laughs still bubbled up out of his throat.

This man would never cease to surprise him. How he loved him with all his heart.

With another kiss, they sat down to their dinner of katsudon. Of course Victor would somehow make sure they had katsudon on this spur of the moment trip to the place his favorite chocolates were from. All this because Victor loved him, and didn’t know how to do anything small.

It was one of the best nights of Yuuri’s life and he would treasure it always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much research and planning, this chapter ballooned from a sweet dinner at home to... this. Once I realized that Yuri P. had a birthday in the way I had to do something to celebrate it. And then one thing lead to another and Victor took them all on a trip. Because when does Victor ever do anything small, right?
> 
> The chocolatier, Norman Love Confections, is a real place and looks so yummy. I will probably order some at some point since I personally have a penchant for chocolate.


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at the rink, Victor comes home to a little anniversary celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I have not abandoned this fic, this chapter did not want to be written. But I finally got it to cooperate and here it is!

Anniversary

Victor was trudging home after a long day coaching Yuri. For whatever reason the brat had demanded he come in on his day off to help him practice a quad flip since it was Victor’s signature move.

It had taken all day but the kitten had finally said he was satisfied with his progress after he had perfected the jump and landed it successfully at least five times. 

Grumbling about brats that needed a better leash, Victor buried his face deeper into his coat, noting that as the sun went down, the temperature had dropped significantly. As if winter wanted to remind all of St.Petersburg that while it was mid April, Spring had not yet sprung fully. All Victor wanted to do was get home, grab his wonderful and warm fiancé, and snuggle on the couch under a pile of blankets. They had found out on other snuggle days that they both had a weakness for old black and white musicals, which had prompted Victor to get as many movies as he could on blu ray.

When the cold and lonely Russian had finally made it to the door of their apartment and opened the door with his usual call of “YUURI! I’M HOME!” he was meet with a sight he did not expect.

Instead of the cozy lighting he was used too and the smell of cooking, along with a reply from his favorite person and pooch, Victor gasped.

The normally bright and inviting living room was lit by candles scattered all over the place. All of them a light pink and smelling of cherry blossoms. When Victor looked down to take off his shoes, he noticed the trail of cherry petals leading from the door down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Intrigued, Victor finished removing his coat and shoe. He made sure to lock the door, and headed down the flower path laid out before him.

More candles lined the hallway, all in little dishes to catch any wax, and Victor started to worry about Makkachin getting into trouble with them. But he also noticed that he couldn’t hear his dog anywhere in the apartment.  In fact, the only thing he could hear was faint music coming from the bathroom, the same place the petal trail lead to.

Approaching the cracked door of the bathroom, Victor paused to take a breath, still having no idea what was going on other then something very romantic that Yuuri had obviously planned. Not that he was complaining by any means, just pleasantly surprised. Normally he was the one who did the big gestures, maybe his over the top personality was rubbing off on Yuuri.

Opening the bathroom door, Victor was confronted with even more candles, casting the room in a soft glow that was enhanced by the large mirror over the sink. In the large jacuzzi tub sat Yuuri, a towel on his head and his eyes closed. He seemed to be perfectly relaxed and not to have noticed Victor’s presence. Victor softly uttered his name in question and then he smiled.

Standing up, Yuuri extended his hand toward his fiancé.

“Hello Victor! Starting today, I’m going to be your new student! We’re both going to get to the Grand Prix Final, and we’re going to win.” Yuuri completed his little speech with a wink and a chuckle. Victor was suddenly reminded of another time and place, another steamy bath only that time he was in the one who with a towel on his head and a very flustered Yuuri had skidded to a stop on the flagstone outside the hot spring pool.

“Happy Anniversary, Vitya. Do you like your surprise?” Yuuri asked, hand still extended toward his fiancé, a blush crawling up his face as Victor just continued to stare.

Broken out of his stupor by the mention of an anniversary, Victor grinned and finally took the proffered hand, kissing the back of it before he started to ask his many questions.

“Solnyshko, I love it, but how did you have time for all of this? And what anniversary? We’re not married yet.”

“First, you are wearing too many clothes. Come join me in this lonely bath, then I’ll tell you,” Yuuri said with a chuckle. Openly ogling as Victor undressed, not that he minded one bit, Yuuri sank back down into the warm water while he waited for his fiancé to do as he bid.

Once Victor had settled into the tub behind Yuuri and had gathered his very warm and very happy fiancé into his arms, he asked again for an explanation, kissing his way up Yuuri’s neck to his ear.

“W-well, today is the day you first came to Hasetsu, so I thought we should celebrate. What better way than to re-enact our first meeting. I know this is no hot spring, but it’s a pretty comfy tub and the water is nice and warm.” Yuuri was having trouble fully explaining because Victor had started on the other side of his neck, and the kisses were becoming very distracting.

“Mmm, that explains the bath, but where’s my dog? I take it because of all the candles Makkachin is somewhere else?” Victor asked between kissing Yuuri’s neck and just nuzzling into it. A contented sigh escaped as he held the smaller man closer, warmth returning to his chilled body from his walk home.

“The kids helped. Yuri was the decoy while Otabek helped me set up the candles and took the animals over to Lilia’s place. They are pet sitting overnight. We really do have great, helpful children when they want to be,” Yuuri said as he turned in Victor’s arms to face him, he had almost kept his straight face during his most recent explanation, but Victor didn’t. At the mention of “the kids” he lost it and started to giggle which turned into full blown laughter by the time Yuuri finished telling him where he beloved pooch was staying for the night. 

It made sense that neither of the boys would want to be in the same apartment as the lovebirds this night. It was nice that someone had had the forethought to have the animals go with them what with all the candles around. He made a mental note to thank Lilia as well as the skaters later. Right now, Victor had a lap full of a warm fiancé who was kissing his own way up one side of Victor’s neck, taking his earlobe between teeth to tug lightly before all previous thoughts were rather forcefully ejected from his mind when a tongue started to lick it’s way towards Victor’s mouth.

“I don’t remember this happening last time, not that I’m complaining,” Victor gasped out. He grasped at Yuuri’s waist when his tongue had left his mouth and started to lick it’s way down the other side of Victor’s throat.

“Well, last time we hardly knew each other and weren’t engaged. Not that the thought didn’t cross my mind, but it was kind of a lot to take in when suddenly my idol was in my onsen,” Yuuri said between ravishing Victor’s neck and shoulders. He would have to wear a turtleneck for the next couple of days. But knowing Victor, he wouldn’t and would display the hickeys with pride.

“Remind me to take a vacation this time next year to the hot springs, and we can reenact this again more properly. Maybe ad lib some other things no?” Victor teased but gasped when Yuuri’s hands had trailed down his chest to start rubbing rather sinful patterns across his lower abdomen.

“That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we should just invest in a little off season place back home, have our own private onsen. Where it’s much warmer and bigger. No one to disturb us…” Yuuri purred into Victor’s ear, eyes dark with need and the same smirk on his lips as when he skated to Eros.

“We’ll start looking at places tomorrow,” Victor breathed when those hands had traveled lower, grasping him in the water. Just when had his beloved fiancé gotten this frisky? That’s when Victor noticed that the music playing in the background had changed, the purr of a spanish guitar filling the room. 

He belatedly realized that the song before had been his Stammi Vicino, only an extended version like the On Love: Eros now playing. The songs had been made into something more fitting to background music while still keeping the soul of the piece intact. Victor would have to ask about where these new pieces had come from, but right at that moment, all he could think about was how the strokes of Yuuri’s hands perfectly matched the timing of the music.  

Victor had always wondered what it would be like to be the ice while Yuuri skated that routine. Now as his fiancé’s hands traced patterns across his flesh, Victor got to find out. 

  
  


Long after the water had gotten cold the couple finally decided to get out of the tub. While the bath had been wonderful, and had warmed Victor’s chilly body in the best ways, the chilling water had left them both cool to the touch. Yuuri opened the drain while Victor got the shower ready for use. It had not been a clean bath and so they had decided that a shower and dinner were in order for the rest of the evening.

After a quick shower and a longer make out session under the warm spray, Yuuri declared that if they wanted the special dinner he had made they would have to get out and dry off.

The apartment was only lit by the many candles when they made their way to the kitchen. When Yuuri entered the kitchen he turned on one of the overhead lights to it’s lowest setting. 

“I didn’t know the lights did that, it’s really romantic,” Victor commented. 

Yuuri just looked at him. “Have you ever even been in this kitchen before? It’s a really nice kitchen with great appliances and lighting.” Yuuri paused in putting the finishing touches on dinner, and gave Victor a look that seemed to ask how the man had ever fed himself before Yuuri had come into his life.

“I have! I just always used the switch. And I never had reason to use more than the microwave before. Besides, Yakov picked this place out, something about being close to the rink and that I needed to have something befitting my standing.” Victor’s explanation left Yuuri with more questions than answers but he did understand part of the reasoning. Victor did deserve the best after all.

“Well, once the season winds down a little and we pick out our summer home, I’ll teach you how to cook. How does that sound?” Yuuri asked as he handed Victor a dish to take to the table.

“Sounds great! Let’s make all kinds of fun things! Like chocolates! Oooh and those little bits of meat on sticks!” Victor’s heart-shaped smile was on full blast in that moment, eyes shining with his excitement about the future.

Yuuri smiled at the sight, realizing that they probably would end up with their own private little onsen to stay at in the off season. It would certainly be nice to be closer to his family more than a couple times a year for holidays and competitions.

As they dug into the katsudon pirozhki and talked about everything and nothing at the same time, Yuuri still couldn’t believe that this man, his idol from his childhood, was here with him. That Yuuri was in his idol’s apartment, engaged to the man he looked up to and strived to skate like, was beyond his wildest dreams.

Maybe they could retire to Hasetsu, open a skate school. Having a private hot spring to soak in really made skating easier and was something sorely missed in his time in St. Petersburg.

“Yen for your thoughts?” Victor asked, eyes twinkling in the candlelight. He was so beautiful in that moment.

“Just thinking about the future is all. What do you think of opening a skating school once we both retire?” Yuuri asked, excited about the prospect of teaching the next generation of skaters.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, love! Maybe we could have it at our summer house! But we will need to win a few more world championships first. To give it clout and all,” Victor teased, seemingly fully on board with this plan. From there the conversation drifted to their programs and what they needed to work on. It was a very pleasant evening that turned more heated after dinner once the candles in the front of the house were put out and Victor carried Yuuri to the bedroom. 

“As I recall, I had asked to get to know every part of you Yuuri. Promise you won’t run away this time?” Victor asked after he had set Yuuri on the bed, hand on his chin as he stared deep into the mahogany eyes he loved so much.

“I don’t think I’ll get a leg cramp this time. I didn’t last time either,” Yuuri said as he pulled his fiancé into a kiss and onto the bed.

It was the first of many anniversaries that the two would share.


	4. Victory Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates Victory Day, the Russian holiday of remembrance for those who fought and died in World War Two.

It had been a couple of weeks since the World Team Trophy, where Yuuri had taken gold along with his fellow Japanese skaters. Yuri begrudgingly got silver along with Mila and the rest of Team Russia. Beating out JJ, who didn’t place, and having Otabek there to cheer him on had helped Yuri come to terms with “The Katsudon” beating him.

There was a noticeable part of the audience cheering for each Yuri. In addition to the normal Yuri’s Angels, there was a Katsuki section headed by one Kenjirou Minami and complete with signs and a fight song. Victor had to drag his fiancé over to the impromptu meet and greet for them after the medal ceremony and interviews, saying something about “being nice to your fans”.

Victor had been ecstatic that both of his Yuris had done so well. The celebratory dinner that evening was something that Victor had insisted on. Going out with their friends to one of the fancier cat cafes near the venue made sure that Yuri had tagged along as well.

The few days back in Hasetsu afterwards had been a welcome break for all, and a chance for Yuuri’s family to show off the onsen. Otabek and Mila had chosen to stay in japan for the few rest days and had fallen in love with Mama Katsuki and her cooking. Horoko proclaimed them honorary Katsukis, to which Minako joked that she was starting a collection of world class figure skaters as children.

Victor and Yuuri were able to get away and spend some time to themselves exploring the town and just being with each other. After a stressful few weeks leading up to the competition it was a welcome respite to Yuuri.

* * *

 

When it was time to head back to Russia to start training for the next competition, it was with tearful goodbyes on Mila, Victor, and Yuuri’s parts with promises to come back as soon as they could. Otabek, being as stoic as ever, merely agreed to come whenever Yuri made it back since he would be training in St.Petersburg with the kitten. Therefore he would have time whenever Yuri did.

It was then, a couple weeks after they had gotten home and back to their apartment and training, that Yuri’s grandpa, Nikolai, came to visit for the weekend.

Yuuri was cooking dinner for himself, Victor, Yuri and Grandpa Plisetsky, smiling at the chatter from the dining room. It was nice to have a quiet moment to just enjoy life. The fast pace Russian between grandfather and grandson was a little hard to keep up with but it was still nice to listen to Yuri chattering so animatedly.

Victor wandered into the kitchen just as Yuuri was putting the final touches on the katsudon that Nikolai had requested he make. He had wanted to try real katsudon so he had a better idea on how to improve his special piroshky.

“Need any help love?” Victor asked, while coming up behind Yuuri and wrapping him in his arms, giving him a squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

Leaning back into the embrace, Yuuri turned and kissed his fiancé. “Can you take the bowls in? I just need to finish getting the saké warmed.”

“You are really going all out. I think someone wants to impress their almost grandpa,” Victor teased.

“Nikolai said he wanted a traditional Japanese meal like Yuri told him he had at the onsen. It’s the least I can do since we keep taking his grandson all over the world,” Yuuri replied.

Victor chuckled and did as requested, starting to serve dinner while Yuuri finished pouring the warmed saké into the set his parent’s had gifted him when he graduated college.

Dinner was a calm affair with good food and conversation. Victor and Yuri translated as necessary since neither Yuuri or Nikolai had a super reliable way to speak to each other yet, English and Russian still being somewhat difficult for them respectively.

“Yura, have you gotten the carnations yet?” Nikolai asked, with Victor translating for Yuuri almost automatically at that point.

“No, I was waiting for closer to time so they would be fresher. We can go get them in the morning before we go visit” Yuri replied in english.

“Carnations? Why do you need flowers?” Yuuri asked, confused as to how flowers had gotten into the conversation all of the sudden.

“Why for Victory Day of course! Though maybe Japanese Yuri, doesn’t know da?” Nikolai explained. At Yuuri’s blank look Victor went into more detail.

“In Russia, May Ninth is a day of remembrance for those who fought and fell in World War Two. It’s the day that the war ended for Russia and we go to memorials or family graves to lay wreaths of red carnations. Nikolai’s father was in the war if I remember right,” Victor explained.

“Da, Yura is named after him. He was a hero. He fought bravely on the front lines and was one of the ones that came back. He was a great man,” Nikolai said, a fond look in his eye.

“Ah, I’ve not heard about that. There is a holiday like that in America, I went to a party for it while I was training in Detroit. It was more a big cookout at a park though. This sounds better, in Japan we have lots of holidays for remembering our ancestors.”

“Da! Remember what happened, learn from it. That is what Victory Day is about!” Nikolai beamed, glad at least one Yuri seemed to understand.

“Da, da less talking about dead people, more eating. Katsudon, is there more?” Yuri demanded, being the bottomless pit that teenage boys always seemed to be.

“Hai, hai there’s more Yurio, I made sure to make extra for you.” Yuuri smiled as he went to retrieve the extra serving he made just for the kitten.

Dinner proceeded much the same way, with good food and translated conversation for all.

* * *

 

It came time to head to bed, but Yuuri had something on his mind. Settling into the sheets and Victor’s arms, it took him a while to gather his thoughts.

“Hey, Victor?” he questioned into the darkness of the still room.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, just starting to drift off.

“Did you want to do anything for Victory Day? You’ve done so much for me and my culture, I wanted to do something for you and yours. If you wanted to that is,” Yuuri confessed, blushing in the darkness, hand dancing circles over Victor’s chest.

“Hmm, I hadn't really thought about that actually. It’s been a long time since I celebrated anything,” Victor murmured. “I think that would be nice.” Victor squeezed his arms around Yuuri tighter, burying his nose in the other man’s hair.

“What do we need to do? Nikolai mentioned carnations right? When should we pick them up?” Yuuri asked as he sighed in contentment.

“Mmm, we can do that tomorrow on the way to the grave. We can go visit my grandfather. I think you would have liked him, Yuuri, he was funny and kind and told the best stories,” Victor mumbled through a yawn. “But for now, let’s sleep. We can worry about flowers in the morning, da?”

“Sure, in the morning.” Yuuri, lulled by Victor’s sleepy tone and the thumb rubbing circles on his shoulder, soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

 

After a quiet breakfast of syrniki and yoghurt, each pair left the apartment in search of the flowers needed for the day.

Wreaths in hand, Victor drove Yuuri and Makkachin to the outskirts of the city, where the little memorial was located. If one didn’t know it was there, it would look like any other park in the city.

After parking and letting Makkachin out to bound around, Victor and Yuuri approached the memorial together.

“Yuuri, I’d like you to meet my grandfather, Alexander Nikiforov. Grandpa, this is Katsuki Yuuri, my fiancé.” Victor addressed the stone monument, gesturing to both it and Yuuri. Once the introductions were over, Yuuri bowed to the stone paying respects his own way.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri said with a smile.

“Alexander was actually my great great grandfather, but he always said that that title made him feel old. So he was always just Grandpa. I miss him.” Victor said, his eyes shimmering.

“He sounds like a nice man. What does the inscription say?” Yuuri asked, standing closer to his fiancé, offering silent support.

“You try reading it, Yuuri,” Victor encouraged, “It’ll be good practice.”

Yuuri gave his fiancé a dubious look. “O-okay,” Yuuri replied as he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

“‘Here lies Alexander Evgeni Nikiforov, loving father and husband… may those he saved… make the world a better place.’ What does that mean?” Yuuri asked perplexed, not sure he had translated the Cyrillic correctly.

“My great great grandfather Alexander was in logistics during World War Two. He helped get innocent people out of the way of the advancing German army. He was a war hero, which is why he has his own park and grave here. He saved a lot of people by getting them the proper paperwork to get past the checkpoints. All without hurting a soul.”

“He used to tell me stories when I was a child. I loved to hear him talk. Such a soothing voice and some of the funniest stories I have ever heard. I so wish you could have met him, you would have gotten along swimmingly.” Victor quieted after a moment, a small grin on his face and his eyes far away in memory.

“What kind of stories?” Yuuri asked, jumping at the opportunity to learn more of Victor’s past. The man hardly ever talked about his life before skating and this seemed like a happy subject.

“Oh, all kinds of stories. He had a very long and interesting life after all,” he chuckled. “Like the time he talked his way into meeting Elvis, or the one where he met the English Queen for tea after the war. He had so many stories, but they are gone now. They have been for a while.” Victor trailed off, his cerulean eyes a shade darker with unshed tears.

“He sounds like a great person, Vitya. He obviously meant a lot to you.” Yuuri wrapped an arm around his fiancé as he spoke, giving silent comfort to the man he loved.

“Maybe we could write them down? At the very least we would have them for later if we did,” Yuuri said, holding Victor closer.

“That’s a great idea, we could make a picture book for our own children someday,” Victor agreed.

Yuuri smiled at the thought, already picturing little world champion skaters in the making.

After a moment of silence, Yuuri spoke.

“I wonder if we would have met if history had ended up differently. If people like your grandfather hadn’t saved all those people.”

“I don’t know Yuuri. I’m not sure we would have found each other without skating. I do know we wouldn’t be together if the other side won. I’m glad my grandfather helped how he could, you could almost say we are here because of him,” Victor pondered, thinking of what could have been had it not been for people like his beloved grandpa.

Yuuri bowed, thanking the man whose own personal monument they stood before. Thanking him for his service and for helping to make Victor the man he is today and laying the wreath he brought against the stone. Victor did the same, laying his beside his fiancé’s offering before speaking again.

“You know, Victory day means something else for us Yuuri. Surely you’ve read the comments on some of the photos we’ve been posting?” Victor asked, a glint in his eye.

“That hashtag? Yeah I’ve seen it. Viktuuri is a strange name for our relationship but I guess it’s kinda cute? Still really embarrassing. I can’t believe Phichit got it trending on Twitter.” Yuuri blushed, thinking back to the photo of him and Victor at the Cup of China from the year before.

* * *

 

They were on their way back from the memorial when Victor broke the peaceful quiet of the drive.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Nikolai and Yurio, won’t be back for a few hours. What to see who wins when Russia invades Japan when we get home?” Victor asked with a smirk.

“Victor! Are you trying to change the meaning of Victory Day? I know it’s spelled wrong but still. Besides Japan would totally win,” Yuuri replied, a blush ever-present on his face. When Victor glanced over, he noted that Yuuri had pushed his hair back and was giving him a look like at the start of his Eros routine.

“Hmm, we’ll have to see about that when we get home won’t we? I think this might be my favorite Viktuuri day yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It really didn't want to be written at all and life got in the way. When I was looking for holidays for this story I realized that I didn't have enough Russian holidays so I went searching. I saw Victory Day and had to use it for no other reason than it matches the ship name. That and a line from the end popped about Russia invading Japan into my head so that's why this exists.


	5. Russia Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia Day, the holiday that Russia celebrates her great works and people.

The _s_ _chk_ of the ice echoed around the rink as Victor’s toe pick bit into the surface and he took off into his signature quad flip. The gathered crowd collectively held their breath as the Living Legend demonstrated why he had earned that title. When he landed, arms spread in a flourish, the group of school children on the ice cheered and flocked to Victor once he had come to a stop.

It was June 12th, Russia day. The day where the Russian people celebrate the great works of their nation and the people who did them. In the case of a certain group of figure skaters, it meant that it was a day to show off for the locals and have fun. Yakov even allowed a group of school children come in for a private exhibition by his top skaters. At first Yuri didn’t want to have to hang around ‘those annoying brats’ as he so lovingly called them before the exhibition was set to begin but a few well chosen words by his coaches, not to mention a threat of having to go outside to greet his Angels got the surly skater on the ice.

Once out there on the ice, Yuri found that the ‘brats’ were actually rather fun to perform for. He decided to make a game of skating literal circles around Victor, darting around the older skater and earning giggles from the gathered kids before a jumping contest erupted between them. Yakov sighed and rubbed his temples at their antics but took up the mantle of long suffering coach and kept score for the idiots. Yuri won the contest but Victor won the hearts of the next generation of skaters in that group.

Yuuri was sitting in the stands watching the antics of the playful Russians with a smile on his face. After the jumping contest, an impromptu skating lesson had started, with all of the professional skaters and coaches teaching the basics to the kids. Even Yuri was helping out and seemed to be enjoying himself, if the small grin was anything to go by as he lead a little girl around the rink by the hands.

Otabek sat not far from where Yuuri  watched the goings on, his eyes never leaving the Russian Punk as he tried to teach a small gaggle of kids how to stop on skates. Yuuri glanced over when Victor waved at him and pointed to the seat near him.  Yuuri smiled at the warm look in Otabek’s normally stoic eyes, gave Victor a smile and wave, then cleared his throat.

“Looks like I’m not the only one here to watch,” Yuuri says, a small smile on his face.

Startled out of his musing, Otabek blinked before glancing to his right to see the other spectator before turning his attention back to the rink.

“Yura wanted me to be out there as well, but I’m not Russian,” Otabek said with a quiet chuckle. “I think he forgets that sometimes.”

“Heh, Victor did the same thing. He said that since we’re engaged I’m practically Russian now anyway.”

Otabek chuckled and a companionable silence descended between the two as they watched their favorite skaters trying, with varying degrees of success, to teach the kids a thing or two.

“Looks like Victor will make a good coach for other skaters too someday,” Otabek remarked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I think he will be great. Heck he got me to the Final this year. If he can do that, he must be able to work miracles,” Yuuri joked, his eyes not leaving his fiancé who was currently laughing his head off at the bottom of a dog pile of giggling skaters.

“Have you found a new coach yet Otabek? That’s why you are here in St.Petersburg right?”

“Yes, that’s the main reason. My previous coach decided to take the rest of the season off because his wife is pregnant with their first child. I respect him for wanting to be with his family, but he did leave me without a real coach. It’s not the first time I’ve had to do all this on my own at least. I’m used to it,” Otabek sighed as he explained his predicament. Not having a coach was not the end of the world for the Kazakh skater, but it was certainly not something he was looking forward to for the rest of  the season.

“Used to it? What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, glancing over to the other skater in concern.

“Back home, there’s no skating federation, no backing agency. Everything I’ve done has been mostly on my own. From getting qualified to securing flights and hotel rooms, I’ve done it all. It’s part of why I’ve been to so many rinks and trained so many places. This was my first year with a real dedicated coach. It was nice,” Otabek said, a far away look in his eye as he thought of his skating career to this point. If he couldn’t find a coach soon, he might have to drop out of Worlds this season.

“You haven’t found one you like yet?” Yuuri understood how difficult it could be to find a coach that worked well with the skater.

“There have been some that I felt at ease with, but their fees were a bit out of my price range unfortunately. The DJing helps but I’ve not got the recognition as some of the others in the scene.”

“That’s right, I forgot you also DJ. How is that?,” Yuuri asked. “I’ve never really been clubbing before.”

“It’s fun. Something to fall back on in the off season. I’ve not had the time to make any new mixes though, the coach thing and Worlds being more important right now,” Otabek explained.

“What about Yakov? I’ve sure he’d waive his fees if Victor asked him to.” Yuuri thought back to when he had to find a coach at that age. By then he had moved to Detroit on a scholarship and had Celestino.

“Yura said the same thing, but I don’t want the charity. I can do it on my own. Even if I have to sit out the rest of the season.”

They sat in silence again, each lost in their own thoughts as they watched Team Russia goof off with the school kids.

“Where have you been staying while you look around?” Yuuri broke the tranquil peace that had settled between them as they watched the group on the ice for a few minutes.

“Mila has been letting me crash on her couch. Also some friends in the DJ scene before that. I'm managing but I'll have to go back to Almaty soon I think. I don't want to wear out my welcome.”

“Hmm…” Yuuri was lost in thought as he tried to find a way to help out the other skater. Since it was apparent that the Kazakh wouldn’t take what he considered charity, Yuuri was thinking of some way to let Otabek stay in St.Petersburg at least for the rest of the season or until he found a coach he liked.

An idea struck Yuuri after a while staring at the ice. Victor’s apartment had a spare room that they weren’t using, Victor’s medal case could be moved to their bedroom and the few boxes of Yuuri’s in that closet could be gone though and put away. He knew he could talk Victor into his idea and it would make Yuri happy to have his best friend close for once. The kid had trouble making friends in the first place and having Otabek around would help temper the kitten.

Mind made up, Yuuri went about asking what Otabek’s thoughts were on the matter.

“Otabek? Why don’t you stay with us? I know Victor wouldn’t mind and we have a spare room you could use. I know Yuri would like it if you stayed in Russia and I’m pretty sure Victor wants a crazy exhibition piece like what you made for Yuri.” Yuuri looked over at the other skater with a kind smile.

“I couldn’t. I don’t want to impose like that, thank you very much for the offer but I can’t accept.” Otabek shook his head as he turned down the offer, thankful for it but his pride wouldn’t let him except the charity.

“What if in exchange for the room, you make music for Victor? You know he gets all his pieces custom made. And I know for a fact that his routines for next season don’t have music yet. He’s looking for something fun and vibrant like Yuri’s exhibition performance. I think you would be perfect for it,” Yuuri tried again. He knew he couldn’t get the other skater to agree to staying for free but he also knew his fiancé was still looking for the music for his programs and none of the usual composers he worked with could do what he wanted.

Otabek thought about this proposition. On the one hand he didn’t want have to stop for the season because of a lack of coach, and on the other he didn’t want to be given free room and board. Making the music for an internationally renowned skater would certainly look good on his set list. Staying with said internationally renowned skater could only help his skating as well. He also would get to spend more time with his friend.

“Heck, Victor and I both could give you pointers on your skating.” Yuuri looked over at the other skater with a kind smile.

Otabek glanced at the Japanese skater while his thoughts were in a whirlwind. Here he was being offered a place to stay in exchange for composing the music for one of the most decorated skaters alive.  He would be a fool to pass up the opportunity to help further his music career. And on top of that, Yuuri offered to give him some pointers and thought that Victor would also gladly help. After a moment of contemplation, Otabek held out his hand to the other.

“Alright, I accept your offer. My music for a place to stay, until I get a coach.” Yuuri shook Otabek’s hand to seal the deal between them.

“I’m glad. Honestly you are an amazing skater and I would hate to see you fall behind because of this. Anything you need, just come to us and we’ll help however we can. I know Yuri will be thrilled about this. Let me text you the address.” Yuuri motioned for the other’s phone to give him his number and send the info for their apartment.

“Victor and I will get that spare room ready this evening, then you can come over whenever you want. Hmm, I’ll need to get another key made too…” Yuuri started to mumble to himself as he made a list of all the things he needed to do for their new house guest.

“Should we tell Yuri before? Or should I just show up and see what he does?” Otabek asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, breaking Yuuri out of his list making. Yuuri saw the look and a grin broke out on his own face.

“Let’s not tell him. The look on his face would be priceless.” With that, the two began to plan for Otabek’s move. Living with Victor had rubbed off on Yuuri. He found that he was growing ever more fond of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm alive. No I am not abandoning this fic, life got in the way for the last few months and for that I am sorry but I will be finishing this fic. We have a bunch of fun holidays to get to after all!


End file.
